Numerous fuel fired appliances have an igniter for igniting the fuel upon command. Fuel fired appliances include, for example, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) appliances such as furnaces, boilers, water heaters, as well as other HVAC appliances and non-HVAC appliances. Fuel fired appliances typically have a combustion chamber and a burner. A fuel source, such as a gas or oil, is typically provided to the burner through a valve or the like. In many cases, various electrical and/or electromechanical components are provided to help control and/or otherwise carry out the intended function of the fuel fired appliance. For example, various controllers, motors, igniters, blowers, switches, motorized valves, motorized dampers, and/or others, are often included in, or are used to support, a fuel fired appliance.
One particular type of fuel fired appliance is a fuel fired furnace. Fuel fired furnaces are frequently used in homes and office buildings to heat intake air received through return ducts and distribute heated air through warm air supply ducts. Such furnaces typically include a circulation blower or fan that directs cold air from the return ducts across metal surfaces of a heat exchanger to heat the air to an elevated temperature. A burner is often used to heat the metal surfaces of the heat exchanger. The air heated by the heat exchanger can be discharged into the supply ducts via the circulation blower or fan, which produces a positive airflow within the ducts.
In some instances, the burner of the fuel fired appliance may fail to ignite the fuel during an ignition trial. For safety and other reasons, many controllers, such as controllers for oil-fired appliance, are “single trial devices” that lockout operation of the burner after a single failed ignition trial and prevent further operation of the burner until the controller is manually reset by a service technician. Under some circumstances, however, the failed ignition may be the result of a condition that does not necessarily impact the ability of the appliance to safely operate in the future. One example condition may be a temporary drop in the line voltage provided to the burner (e.g. burner motor). Accordingly, there is a need for new and improved systems and methods for selectively controlling the lockout of fuel fired appliances after one or more failed ignition trials.